Chapter 22
Chapter 22:Ollivander Part 2 Two weeks went by fast for Ventus.He practiced and practiced endlessly with his new wand.He taught himself different ways to use his spell and other such spells.Lysander and Ron taught him spells he never knew.Vincent was also trained to become better at dueling.After the fourteenth day,at night,Ron approached Ventus. "Ventus?Do you have a momment?"Ron asked,freaking Ventus out. "Ron...Yeah.Why?"Ventus asked in shock. "Come here.There is something me and Hermione want to show you."Ron said.Ron then started walking down the stairs.Ventus looked at the ground confused,shrugged his shoulders and followed.Ventus and Ron walked downstairs into the basement.Ventus then pulled out his wand. "Lumos."Ventus casted.The spell created a small,bright light at the tip of the wand.He waved the wand around the floor and found Ron and Hermione's feet.He lifted the wand to see their face.Hermione then flicked her wand and all the lights came up.Ventus' Lumos disappeared. "Ventus...You remember that little black bag you had?"Ron asked.Ventus instantly turned towards Ron. "Why?What happened to it?"Ventus quickly asked.Hermione and Ron looked at each other.Hermione then pulled a badly burned and ruined black bag from behind her.Ventus looked down at it with a small sense of hatred.Keegan and his mother got it for him.Hermione then tapped his shoulder,catching his attention. "Now i know the bag is gone.But...We decided that when you leave tomarrow,you'll need more space than just that little bag.And this bag has an Undetectable Extension Charm..."Hermione then reached behind her. "So here it is."Hermione said,revealing the new bag.Ventus eyes got wide.The bag looked so cool to him.It was a faded grey color with black dragons on it and blue crystal-flower design on it.Ventus grabbed and instantly fell in love with it. "Incase your worrying about Vincent,we also made him a bag.I also made yours specifically out of Mokeskin.A bag made out of Mokeskin is also known to open only to its owner.I hope you like it."Hermione said. "I do.I really do.Thanks so much Hermione."Ventus said,holding the newly made bag.Hermione smilied and Ron put his arm around her. "Now its a big day tomarrow and you need your rest so...off to bed."Hermione said.Ventus nodded and went upstairs to his room.He placed the bag on a table and his wand on it.He then laid down and fell asleep.He was then woken up by a loud boom sound.He looked and saw Vincent and Lysander already ready for their adventure. "Wake up,Ventus!"Vincent said. "Really.Your already slaking."Lysander said.Ventus stood up,rubbed his eyes,and grabbed his wand and bag. "You guys are already ready?"Ventus said,packing the stuff the will need for their journey. "We decided that we're gonna leave early."Vincent said.Ventus had then finished packing. "Without letting Hermione and Ron know?" "I thought it would be best like that.Anyway,i'm not assisting you throughout this hunt.I'm going to be doing some work on my own."Lysander said. "Lysander!"Ventus and Vincent shouted. "Sorry but the more ground we cover,the better we have against Carissa.Now...you two be safe."Lysander then apparated.Ventus and Vincent stood there,angry. "Stupid Lysander...Anyway,I know where we are going first."Ventus said. "Where?"Vincent asked.Ventus then grabbed Vincent's arm and the disapparated away.Vincent felt pushing all around him.He couldn't breath,couldn't move.They then popped out into a burned building.Vincent grabbed his stomach and puked.Ventus looked down at him.Vincent recovered himself and they started walking around the abandoned building. "So...Why are we at an abandoned wand shop??"Vincent asked,looking around. "I'm looking for Ollivander.There are some things me and him need to talk about."Ventus said.Suddenly,there was a crash.Ventus instantly pulled out his wand.Vincent pulled his out as well. "Homenum Revelio."Ventus casted.The spell created a purple arrow pointing downward.It circled around the room they were in.It circled the room twice but found no one in the room.The arrow then disappeared. "Damn...Someone is here.I know it."Vincent said.Ventus looked back and nodded.Ventus then flicked his wand and re-casted the spell.It created yet another purple arrow.This time it not only circled the room they were in but the room upstairs as well.Ventus and Vincent followed the arrow.The arrow circled the upstairs room.Then, the purple arrow stopped and started glowing. "Found ya...Puniceus."Ventus casted.The purple arrow suddenly shot a purple beam downward.It created an explosion that almost destroyed the floor.Ventus and Vincent then walked over to where the arrow was to find that the man the arrow found,was in fact Ollivander.Ventus' eyes afixed to Ollivander.He coughed up smoke,shook his head,and stood up. "Nice to see you again,Ventus.Even though you almost killed me."Ollivander said.Vincent and Ventus started laughing. "Don't laugh at me,you silly kids!!!"Ollivander said,angrily. "Sorry,Ollivander.It's just that your hair is on fire."Vincent said.Ollivander then looked up and noticed it.He started to freak out and patted the fire out. "Now what is it?!What do you want?!"Ollivander said,still angry at Ventus and Keegan.Ventus reached into his bag and pulled out his broken wand.Ollivander's eyes grew big,practically bigger than his head.He grabbed the broken remains of the wand. "What...What happened to your wand,Ventus?"Ollivander asked.Ventus looked down at the ground. "You'll know later."Ventus said. Chapter 23:The Basilisk Wand Ollivander,Ventus,and Vincent walked into a room completely unharmed from damage.The room was a light gold color on the walls,sapphire blue furniture,and a large brown/red table to which Ollivander was. "Come.Come."Ollivander said,summoning Ventus and Vincent.They walked over to the table and sat down.Ollivander laid the wand on the table and studied it.Ventus waited patiently to determine the damage while Vincent was being somewhat impatient and figiting around with his wand. "Well..."Ventus said. "It seems that the wand is...well..."Ollivander started. "Is what?"Ventus asked. "Unfixable."Ollivander delivered the bad news.Ventus then sank into his chair. "The wand was to badly damaged.It can't be mended with a wand,except the Elder Wand,but--"Ollivander started. "The Elder Wand?"Ventus interuppted.Ollivander sighed and looked down at the wand. "The Elder Wand is the most powerful wand in the world.No wand has ever beat it.And i specifically designed the Black Owl Feather Wand to be able to re-create the Elder Wand's power.And now its gone.And the Elder Wand can fix this wand but...I don't know where it is."Ollivander explained.Ventus looked down at his hands.He thought to himself, questioned himself at what he had just been told.Not only are the Hallows real,they are becoming increasingly brought up in talk.Vincent as well speculated to himself.He wondered if it were real.Ventus then jumped up. "You told me that you created the wand in order to re-create the Elder Wand's powers right?Well you used a once-in-a-lifetime core for the wand,meaning that the wand would be so unique,it would have to be powerful.So...What if you did the same thing but with a different core?"Ventus asked.Ollivander then looked up at Ventus. "You think far ahead of this.Yes it's true what you say and if you can get me a once-in-a-lifetime core,i'll make a wand just like your wand."Ollivander said.Ventus quickly reached into his bag.He shuffled stuff around and pulled out one of the two basilisk fangs in his bag and threw it on the table.Ollivander stared hard at the fang. "Make a wand with this basilisk fang as its core.It comes from Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk.There is only one Basilisk of its kind in the world.Or at least there was."Ventus said.Vincent then nudged Ventus' arm,causing him to turn around. "You know that by doing this,you get rid of one out of the two Horcrux destroyers we have."Vincent whispered. "I know but it's worth it."Ventus whispered back.There was then a loud bang from the building.Ventus quickly grabbed the fang,threw it back into his bag,grabbed his broken wand,and pulled out his wand.Ollivander and Vincent followed.They then heard Keegan's voice. "Oh Ollivander?....Come out to play."Keegan taunted.Suddenly there was explosions everywhere.Though they couldn't find the room,they knew they would be discovered soon. "We have to leave."Ollivander whispered.Ventus grabbed Ollivander's arm and Vincent's arm.They then disapparated away.They then apparated to a forest.Ollivander looked around and then back at Ventus who was holding an unconcious Vincent. "He isn't used to Apparating."Ventus said.He then reached into his bag,pulled out the wooden house and enlarged it.He carried Vincent inside and Ollivander followed.Ventus laid Vincent on a bed.Ollivander sat on the table and pulled out a few items he managed to grab before leaving his shop.Ventus then walked over and sat on the table.He then pulled out the Basilisk Fang and placed it on the table.Ollivander sighed and looked back and forth between Ventus and the fang. "This wand will be great at performing Dark Magic.I do not know why you would ask for it to be it's core,but knowing the Hollow Family's reputation,it is for a good deed."Ollivander said. "You knew my parent's."Ventus questioned. "Yes.They bought their wands from me.The whole Order Of The Dragon did.I'll explain later.The point is,although ouwant this wand,answer me one question.Why have a Dark Wand?"Ollivander asked,pulling out a willow branch from his bag. "I don't just want it for a strong wand,but for it to battle aainst the Elder Wand equally.If the Elder Wand is in someone else's possession,they will put up a good fight.I want to be able to fight back."Ventus said.Ollivander then had a smile on his face. "I like your determination.It inspires me.Yes.I'll create the wand.I want to see the Elder Wand go down just as much as you.Maybe you want it more than me."Ollivander said,carving a shape out of the willow branch.Ventus then smiled. "Thank you,Mr. Ollivander."Ventus said.Three hours later,while the sky was lit up by the afternoon rain clouds,Ollivander had finished the wand. "Ventus...The wand is done."Ollivander siad,holding the wand out to Ventus.Ventus picked up the wand.He felt the fangs dark energy.Then,a feint glow emitted from the wand.However,unlike the other wands choosing him,this one gave a dark,black glow rather than the light,gold color.It then stopped. "Strange.Well,let me test it."Ollivander said.He grabbed the wand and aimed it outside. "Stupefy."Ollivander casted.The spell,instead of firing,shot out the other end of the wand,hitting Ollivander.Ventus then looked down at Ollivander.He then reached down and grabbed the wand.He looked at it.His eyes then glowed purple.He aimed the wand outside. "Reducto."Ventus casted.The spell was casted sucessfully.The purple glow in his eyes then faded away.Ollivander stared at Ventus who was looking shocked at the wand.Ollivander stood up,brushed dirt off him,and walked to Ventus. "I guess the wand is much like your other.It only wants you to use it.But be careful.Just now you had a purple glow to your eyes.I thought perhaps it was possessing you."Ollivander said.Ventus looked suspiciously at Ollivander. "I'll be able to handle it."Ventus said,putting the wand in his bag.He then walked over to a bed,laid down and fell asleep.Ollivander stared outside at the raining forest.Lightning flashed bright.Thunder boomed so loud,you could feel the ground tremble.Ollivander as well walked to a bed and fell asleep to the sound of the rain and thunder.